deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bowser VS King Dedede VS King K. Rool/@comment-29002772-20161210053927
Lets see... Strength: '''Bowser, King K. Rool, King Dedede '''Speed: King Dedede, King K. Rool, Bowser (however, if Bowser gets a Grand Star, he automatically proceeds to 1st in the speed department, but if Dedede gets the Warp Star....) Intelligence: King K. Rool, Bowser, King Dedede Durability: Bowser>>>King Dedede>>>>>>>>>>>King K. Rool What I Think: '''Bowser>>>>>Dedede>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>King K. Rool Ok, let me explain: '''Strength: Bowser has pulled an island, threw a huge rock back where it came from, lifted planets at regular size, crushed planets, overpowered his minions (him and his minions were on seperate sides of a statue), crushes stone and brick with ease, and is confirmed to be the physically strongest Mario character...this means he is stronger than Mario, who lifted an entire castle with ease, and also kicked it away with ease at SMALL size. This also means he is stronger than Donkey Kong, who punched the mini-moon in his verse out of orbit. Rool's strength was said to be greater than DK's, but it has been shown that Bowser far exceeds DK in strength, while there isn't that big of a gap between Rool and DK's strength. Dedede's powerful attacks do involve his strength, however.......his hammer is the main cause of the powerfula attacks. The hammer's force is incredible. It has even been confirmed that one swipe with the hammer can demolish an entire building. Dedede did lift a hug emonster on his own, but it's not really that much compared to Bowser and Rool's strength. Speed: Dedede can run extremely fast as shown in Kirby games; he was shown to be MFTL. He can even fly by puffing. K. Rool, despite being fat, has shown to be pretty agile and fast as shown in, I believe Donkey Kong 64, the final boss. Bowser has shown to be extremely slow in multiple Mario games. He was even the slowest runner in the Mario and Sonic Olympic Games. However, in Mario 64, he would chase Mario by running pretty fast....but still not really comparable to Dedede and Rool's speed. Bowser's Grand Star would change his position in the speed department, since it is MFTL+ or at least MFTL. Dedede's warp star might be a problem though. But yeah, on foot, it is Dedede, Rool, and Bowser, but with an item, things will change. Intelligence: '''Bowser is usually dumb. He has an ax on a bridge in multiple games. It was said that the ax was for Mario, but Bowser was too excited to kill Mario, and forgot about the ax. But making this mistake multiple times is just stupid....K. Rool has multiple professions. I believe he was most known for being a scientist. K. Rool is strategic, and has many techniques. Dedede has shown to be strategic at times, but is dim-witted as well usually......now here is why Bowser beats Dedede in the intelligence department, and why there is no equivalence between their intellect.....Bowser's IQ was 4,000+ in the early Mario Party games. He would build complex machines that Mario would struggle with. Also, he conquered the universe twice, as shown in both Mario Galaxy games. Still, in a fight, strategy=intelligence, and Bowser's 4,000+ IQ just meant lots of knowledge, not really any strategy....but still more strategic than Dedede. '''Durability: Bowser has survived being crushed by his castle, crushed by a train, frozen, lava (he is basically fireproof as shown in Mario 64 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii), a black hole, and a hypernova (black hole and supernova both combined). And no, the loomas did not protect him....it was shown that Bowser was on the star when it exploded and the loomas came a bit afterward, and aftert he universe was reset by Roaslina, it was shown that Bowser had survived. Dedede survived a planet-sized explosion, and takes beating from Kirby, a multi solar sytem character; basically, Dedede is multi solar system level. K. Rool is country level. He did survive a fall from a mountain like it was nothing, but he has taken beatings from Donkey Kong, who is country level. Ok guys, so that's all the information from me. It's okay if you disagree....besides, death battles are supposed to be debatable! (Unless it's like Toad vs Thanos....Toad stomps with his horrible screeching that will cause Thanos's ears to bleed.....duhhhh)